Moonlight Romance
by Ventus Phoenix
Summary: Runo doesn't know why she keeps showing up at Shun's house. She tells herself that she just wants to recruit him for the team, but perhaps the real reason lies within something deeper.


I'm gonna try and keep my Author's Notes nice and short here:

- Runo×Shun, because I _really_ wanted to write for this pairing. That, and I'm sure you want a break from Shun×Alice. Plus, the fandom needs more Runo×Shun.

- Takes place after Episode 11

- Originally titled "No-one Needs To Know"

- Based off an artwork on deviantART

Let's move on to the Disclaimer:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan isn't owned by me; it's owned by TMS Entertainment and some other people, I think.

* * *

The boy in the wind gazed up at the starry sky above. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. He took a leaf whistle from his pocket and began to play. The music helped to settle his thoughts, as his melody rang quietly through the air. After a moment, he stopped playing. He sighed, and turned his gaze to a spot in the trees.

"What do you want, Runo?"

Runo gasped, and appeared from the place in the trees where she had been watching.

"Shun? How did you know I was there?"

He raised an eyebrow, ignoring the fact that her idea of 'hiding' hadn't been a very good one. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Ninja, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, you know why I'm here; I wanted to ask you to join our team once again."

"No." His answer was a firm response, and he took no time in thinking about his decision.

"But…! We need you!" Runo pleaded.

"You already had your chance; I'm not joining."

"What if… we had another brawl? Just you and me?"

"How about you just leave me alone? It would be better for both of us."

Runo threw her hands up in frustration and glared at him.

"What is with your attitude? Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I told you before; I don't do the whole 'team' thing." He said coolly.

"Fine, be like that!" She shouted. "But I'll be back here tomorrow night, you can count on that!"

"Whatever." He said, and turned back to the moon with his leaf whistle in hand. "Oh, if you're going to leave, you might want to hurry up; Grandpa locks the gates at midnight sharp."

**...**

"Shun, I'm back like I promised. So won't you please join our team?"

"I already said I'm not joining any teams."

"Isn't there anything we can do to convince you to join?"

"No. So leave."

"…Fine. It looks like I'll have to come back tomorrow night."

**...**

"Shun…"

"Runo… you know what my answer is. Yet you still continue to show up here every night. Why?"

Runo hesitated for a moment; it was true, every night she would ask him the same question, and every night his answer would be the same. Yet still she visited him in an attempt to get him to join the team.

But some nights, she wouldn't even try and recruit him; she would just sit and listen to Shun playing his leaf whistle. Neither of them would say anything; that is, until Shun would remind her to leave before his Grandpa got to the gates.

"I…" She stammered. "I… won't give up on you! I'm going to keep coming here until you join our team!"

Shun scoffed, and let his leaf whistle float away into the wind. He stood up and leapt from the rooftop, his long ponytail and dark jacket flowing behind him. He landed gracefully in front of Runo, staring her down with golden amber eyes. She had never been so close to him before, and now that she was, she felt her cheeks flushing light pink.

Moonlight shone on dark black hair, streaking it with bands of silver. His face was hard-set, his mouth stretched into a thin line. His eyes were intense, locking gaze with her green ones.

"What, Dan can't even come here himself to confront me? Or does he always have messengers like you to do it for him?"

Runo's cheeks immediately lost their pink blush, and she felt her hands tighten at her sides. She frowned at him, letting out a low growl.

"I am _no-one's_ messenger." She hissed.

Shun smirked and walked away, his long ponytail trailing behind him.

"Say hi to Dan for me, and… see you tomorrow night."

With that, he leapt into the trees and disappeared with the wind.

**...**

Runo turned up at Shun's dojo the following night. He was standing on the roof, like he had been waiting for her. He indicated for her to follow, and then took off into the forest. Runo quickly ran after him before she was left behind, but she struggled to follow Shun through the dense forest. It took her a moment to realise that he wasn't moving as quickly as he usually did. It was like he was leading her somewhere, but she didn't know where. When she finally made it out of the forest, she found herself standing in front of a small house in the middle of a clearing.

Shun was standing at the door to the house, motioning for her to come inside. Runo followed, and once she was inside the door slammed shut.

"Runo…" He started. "The reason you come here every night has nothing to do with Dan, or trying to get me to join your little team of Bakugan Brawlers, does it?"

Runo opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"If that's so," he continued. "Then why are you here? Why do you keep coming to see me?"

His cold eyes were staring at her with a hard, firm gaze. She smiled weakly, and then lowered her head.

"I… should have known that you would figure it out soon enough." She murmured. "You had always been the intelligent one."

"Answer me, Runo. Why?"

"It's… because…" She started, but couldn't finish her sentence. She stepped closer to him, until she was gazing right into his hard amber eyes. She took a deep breath, and kissed him right on the lips. Shun's eyes widened, and he immediately broke away from her.

"What the heck, Runo?" He snapped at her, eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry, Shun! I'm sorry! I never wanted it to come to this, but… it just happened."

Runo wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting his oncoming attack. But Shun didn't say anything else. He just sat down against the wall and exhaled slowly.

"Come here."

She approached him gingerly and sat down, but was still afraid of getting too close to him. He sighed and pulled her head onto his shoulder, letting it rest there while he stroked her hair.

"I guess that explains a lot of things, huh?"

Runo nodded, not wanting to say anything else. She couldn't tell whether he was still angry with her or not, so she just sat and took in the warmth coming from his body.

"Dan doesn't know… does he?"

She shook her head.

"Then no-one else needs to know." He murmured.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. He kissed her softly, easing her gently until she was kissing him with everything she had.

How long had she waited for this moment? For this time when she no longer had to pretend? When everything was out in the open, and it was only the two of them? He knew he was breaking all of the rules here; but no-one needed to know.

* * *

- Review, please? I promise I'll reply to your comments this time! :)


End file.
